1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery tank for a floor cleaning unit.
2. Background Information
In some floor cleaning units, a cleaning solution is distributed on the floor or cleaning surface and then removed, along with dirt entrained in the solution, by a suction nozzle. The soiled liquid and the debris then travels to a recovery tank where the liquid is separated from the working air. In the relatively large recovery tanks of the canister style wet pickup suction cleaners, the liquid laden working air is allowed to expand and slow down upon entering the tank. This expansion and slowing of the working air is typically sufficient to adequately separate the liquid from the working air. However, recovery tanks for the upright floor cleaning units or small floor cleaning units are generally small with little room. In these tanks, the liquid laden working air travels much too fast for the liquid to expand and adequately separate from the air, unless specific structures in the tank is provided to cause the liquid to separate. Also, it is desirable to increase the rate of air flow through the suction nozzle to improve the suction of the floor cleaning unit. However, this also increases the speed at which the liquid laden working air travels through the recovery tank. It is further desirable to use the same recovery tank when the floor cleaning unit is used to dry vacuum the floor. Finally, the recovery tank should be designed and constructed to prevent liquid from entering the suction motor area.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that has enhanced air and water separation to accommodate a high rate of airflow into the recovery tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that also dry vacuum the floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank that prevents liquid form entering the suction motor and possibly damaging it.